Diskussion:J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen
Rons berufliche Karriere Ich sehe einen kleinen Widerspruch: Ron scheint sowohl den Scherzartikelladen zu betreiben, als auch Auror zu sein! Was ist er denn wirklich? "leitete" -> Vergangenheitsform. 84.171.131.185 08:22, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hi, die Vergangenheitsform ist falsch: Rowling hat am 27.7. gesagt, dass Ron und Harry als Auroren das Zaubereiministerium umgekrempelt haben. in dem Chat 3 Tage später sagt sie wörtlich "Ron joined George at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes,Which became an enormous money-spinner..". Ich habe es mir so erklärt, dass Ron zunächst ihren Hogwarts-Abschluss nachgeholt haben und dann alle im Ministerium alles reformiert haben (Rowling sagt in dem Chat auch, dass dabei ihr Berufsalter nicht gezählt hat), irgendwann ist Ron dann ausgestiegen, weil George gesagt hat, dass er für die Leitung des boomenden Ladens noch jemanden brauchen könnte. Andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass Ron beides macht (Er wäre ja nicht der erste im politischen Bereich Tätige, der nebenher auch noch einen anderen lukrativen Job betreibt). 09:52, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog Jetzt steht aber bei der Frage zu den Berufen, dass Ron bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze mit'''arbeitet. Also nur nebenbei, Hauptberuflich im Ministerium. Ich formuliere den Satz mal etwas um.. --84.141.231.142 18:19, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hi, nein, ich setze Deine Umformulierung wieder zurück. Sie hat es wirklich so gesagt s.o. 21:18, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST)Aragog Zugang zur Kammer des Schreckens Wie kamen Hermine und Ron überhaupt in die Kammer des Schreckens um das Horkrux zu zerstören? Ron hat das Parselwort für "öffnen", die er bei Harry gehört hat, als er das Medaillon von Slysterin geöffnet, nachgemacht. Er hat dazu mehrere Versuche benötigt. Gruß Casi Schulabschluss Hat eigentlich niemand die Rowling gefragt, ob und wie Harry, Hermione und Ron ihre abgebrochene Schulausbildung beenden oder ob sie das "Zaubererabitur" ehrenhalber verliehen bekommen. Hat sie sich irgendwann später dazu geäußert? --84.142.239.226 14:41, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hi, doch, sie hat in dem zitierten Life-Chat auch erwähnt, dass die Drei ihren UTZ nachgeholt haben. 15:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Ich habe nur gelesen, dass Hermine ihren ihre UTZe nachmacht, von Ron und Harry hab ich gelesen,dass sie sofort Auroren werden.... Kann mal jemand bitte zu besagter Quelle verlinken? ich würde mir das auch mal gerne durchlesen... Gruß, --Animagus 13:38, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hi, die Info, dass Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts+Abschlußprüfung nachgeholt hat, während Harry und Ron gleich als Auroren angefangen haben stimmt und ist mehrfach bekräftigt. Die Fehlinfo von oben, finde ich nicht mehr. Entweder sie ist schnell unter dem Teppich gelandet, oder sie stammt aus irgendeinem Forum und stützte sich auf Möchte-gern-Quellen. Vergiss sie. Aragog 21:44, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Dementoren=Figg-Perkins? Was ist mit den Dementoren? Die sind ja auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt, aber jetzt ist Voldemort tot - sind sie jetzt wieder in Askaban? Desweiteren wüsste ich gerne, ob eine Verbindung zwischen Mrs. Figg und Mr. Perkins besteht (die Frage blieb nach dem 4. Teil offen) Hi, was die Dementoren betrifft: Kingsley ist wie schon Dumbledore strikt dagegen, dass Dementoren wieder in Askaban eingesetzt werden s. Artikel. Über eine mögliche Verbindung zwischen Mrs. Figg und Mr. Perkins hat Rowling (noch) nichts gesagt. 15:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Horcrux Hat die liebe Rowling wieder einen Fehler gemacht oder kann man auch Gegenstände die weit entfernt sind zu Horkruxen umwandeln? Hier steht: :Folgende Morde hat Voldemort genutzt, um Horkruxe zu fabrizieren: :... :Das Diadem – ein albanischer (Klein)Bauer :... Dieses Diadem muss somit auch erst 1994 zu einem Horkrux gemacht worden sein. Wie hat Voldemort es dann noch in den Raum der Wünsche geschafft. Er hat Hogwarts seit dem nicht mehr betreten.--StephenMS 16:40, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das kann er doch gemacht haben, als er die 10 Jahre zwischen Hokeys Erinnerung und Dumbledores Erinnerung "verschollen" war. Er findet das Diadem in Albanien, tötet den Bauern. Der eigentliche Grund nochmals nach Hogwarts zu gehen, war nicht eine Anstellung als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu bekommen, sondern das "Diadem-Horkrux" in Raum der Wünsche zu verstecken. LG Ayl Hi, Ayla hat es genau so geschrieben, wie es im 7. Band herauskommt: Tom Riddle hat als Schüler herausgekriegt, wo das Diadem ist, ist nach der Schule irgendwann nach Albanien gereist und hat es zu einem Horkrux gemacht und hat es dann später in Hogwarts versteckt, als er vorgeblich während seiner Stellenbewerbung im Schulgebäude war. 15:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Was mich interessieren würde, ist ob Harry, Ron oder Hermine später irgendjemanden erzählt haben dass Voldemort Horcruxe hatte. Weiß da jemand was? Rowling hat nichts darüber gesagt. Ich nehme an, dass die Drei es weitgehend zum Tabu gemacht haben. Allerdings erwähnt Harry im finalen Duell mit Voldemort, dass es jetzt keine Horkruxe mehr gäbe. Aufmerksame Zuhörende könnten ihn danach darauf angesprochen haben. 15:20, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Ich krieg wieder nur die Hälfte mit. Angeblich hat der dunkle Lord seine Seele in 7 Teile gespalten. Aber sieben Horkruxe plus der in seinem Körper verbliebene Teil gibt nach Eva Zwerg nunmal acht Teile. Ist mir da was entgangen? Bussela 01:37, 24. Nov 2007 (CET) Voldemort wollte seine Seele in 7 Teile spalten, 6 Horkruxe (Riddles Tagesbuch, Vorlosts Ring, Slytherins Medallion, Ravenclaws Diadem, Hufflepuff Becher, Nagini) und der verbleibende Seelenteil. Harry hat er unbeabsichtigt und '''nicht wissend zu einem Horkrux gemacht.LG --Ayla 11:38, 24. Nov 2007 (CET) Voldemorts Tod Gute Antwort, nächste Frage: Was ist nach Voldemorts Tod mit seinem Körper passiert? :Hi, darüber ist nichts bekannt. Wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwo beigesetzt worden (Mein Vorschlag:Friedhof von Little Hangleton?). :18:57, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog ::KLingt plausibel. Aber ich würd mich echt fragen, wie eine Beerdigung bei so einem bösen, schwarzen Magier aussieht, und ob Harry dabei wa(e)r... Hmm, wahrscheinlich hat Harry Besseres zu tun, als schwarz-magische Beerdigungen zu feiern. Über die Gestaltung solcher Feierlichkeiten muss sich glaube ich auch keiner den Kopf zerbrechen. 21:41, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST)Aragog Wäre aber interessant zu wissen und vielleicht auch gut in seinen Artikel einzubauen, oder??? --Animagus 13:41, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) : wie kann man etwas in einen Artikel einbauen, wenn keiner weiß was genau mit der Leiche Voldemorts passiert ist???? --Ayla 16:49, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::ich sägte ja auch "wäre"... ;-) ::Und wenn man's wüsste, wäre es doch dort sicher gut aufgehoben, oder? --Animagus 21:16, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Rowlings Harry-Potter-Enzyklopädie Es wird ja jetzt viel über eine Enzyklopädie geredet. Aber kommt sie jetzt auch wirklich? Wann wird JKR das bekannt geben und wenn ja wann wir sie erscheinen? :Auf die Frage könnte bis jetzt höchstens Sibyll Trelawney eine Antwort geben. Rowling selbst hat bisher nur gesagt, dass sie sich Zeit lassen und dass es nicht ihr nächstes Projekt sein wird. Aber ihre Aussagen dazu in künftigen Interviews werden in den Artikel aufgenommen. 14:19, 1. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog Fehler in Band 7? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber habe vermutlich einen Fehler im 7. Buch entdeckt. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir weiterhelfen: Als Harry, Hermine und Ron in die Tottenham Court Road apparieren, werden sie dort entdeckt, weil den Namen "Voldemort" ausgesprochen haben. D.h. zu diesem Zeitpunkt lag bereits der Bann auf dem Namen. Aber danach, im Grimauldplatz 12, erwähnen sie den Namen noch mindestens zweimal (z.B. Seite 180: "Aber dann musst du deinen Geist verschließen!", sagte Hermine schrill. "Harry, Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass du diese Verbindung benutzt, er wollte, dass du sie stilllegst, deshalb solltest du Okklumentik einsetzen! Denn sonst kann Voldemort falsche Bilder in dein Bewusstsein einpflanzen, erinner dich -"), trotzdem werden sie nicht entdeckt und auch der Zauber, der das Haus versteckt, wirkt weiter. WARUM??? Habe ich da was falsch verstanden, oder ist hier ein Fehler? Ist kein Fehler s. Diskussion:Fehler, Unklarheiten und Widersprüche#Fehler in Band 7 18:34, 4. Nov 2007 (CET)Aragog Ich gehe davon aus,dass das Ministerium und die Todesser zwar von dem Aufenthaltsort der drei gewusst hat,da dass Haus aber weiterhin durch verschiedene Zauberbänne geschützt ist(vor allem vor Snape),können die sie nicht finden und erst recht nicht ins Haus apparie.Hört sich logisch an--sirus 14:34, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Links zu den JKR-Interviews in USA Ich hatte gehofft, dass es noch für mich lesbare Abschriften der Interviews gibt, aber das war wohl nichts. Was ich bisher erreiche ist bloß die Minizusammenfassung der Interviews] von Actio Quote. . Könnte jemand mal versuchen, ob es möglich ist sie im Textformat raus zu kopieren und mir zu mailen? (es geht um die Interviws Mitte Oktober in USA, jedenfalls um die mit interessanter Aussage. Aragog 15:29, 30. Nov 2007 (CET)) : Ich schicke dir sie mal, muss jedoch noch fertig kopieren. (bloss das niemand anders noch beginnt) --Klapper I♥CH 16:34, 30. Nov 2007 (CET) Wo gehört dies hin? Folgende Ergänzung einer IP musste ich rausnehmen, weil es völlig deplaziert war und eine andere Info überschrieben hat. Weiß jemand die richtige Quelle? Eigentlich sollten die Dursleys ya aufgrund ihrer verachtenswerten Haltung Harry gegenüber eines Tages den Preis dafür bezahlen, doch da Harry nach seiner Abreise nichts mehr davon erfahren hätte, war das eines Tages verjährt. Die IP hat sich ohne Linkangabe auf ein JKR-Interview vom 11. 10. 07 berufen. Weiß jemand was darüber und könnte es an der richtigen Stelle einfügen? Aragog 11:59, 8. Feb 2008 (CET) Erben Wer ist der Erbe Gryffindors? Und sind die Blutlinien Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs vollständig ausgelöscht? Umstellung des Artikels ok? Ich habe den Artikel statt nach Interviews nach Themenbereichen umgeordnet, weil die letzten Ergänzungen vermuten ließen, dass die chronologische Ordnung von Rowlings Antworten inzwischen bloß verwirrt. Ist das ok? Gibt es eine bessere Möglichkeit, auf die Quellen zu verweisen? Aragog 20:23, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) Unglückliche Vormulierung Ich finde folgende Aussage über Aberforth Dumbledore etwas unglücklich formuliert. "Aberforth Dumbledore ist weiterhin der Wirt des Eberkopf und macht mit seinen Ziegen rum" Das Originalzitat von JKR lautet "He is still there, at the Hog's Head, playing with his goats." Hat jemand vielleicht eine bessere formulierung parat? Kingsley 10:50, 30. Apr 2008 (CET) Erklärung in Harry Potter 1 hat Rowling schon gesagt warum sich Quirrel in der Kneipe so ziemlich am anfang nicht die Hand verbrannt hat als er Harry die Hand schüttelt? Wo steht denn, dass Quirrel Harry die Hand schüttelt???? Selbst im film schüttelt Quirrel Harry nicht die Hand. --Ayla 14:27, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hat sie nicht und es ist im Buch auch keine Frage: Dort hat Quirrell zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Turban noch nicht auf, ist also zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht von Voldemort besessen und kann Harry problemlos anfassen. Das Verbrenn-Problem gibts bloß gemäß der Filmversion und da hat die Maskenbildnerin oder wer auch immer nicht aufgepasst. Aragog 14:34, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) Rons Karriere Ich habe eine Änderung rückgängig gemacht, wonach lt wikipedia.en (Link?) Rons Karriere umgekehrt (also erst Ladenteilhaber, später Auror) ist. Rowling hat eindeutig gesagt, dass Kingsley gleich nach den Ereignissen in Band 7 alle Widerstandsaktiven in Hogwarts, die dazu bereit waren, in die Aurorenzentrale geholt hat...Vor etwaigen Hin- und Her-Veränderungen sollten wir die Quellen nochmal sauber checken. Deshalb bitte ich um den genauen Wikipedia.en-Link. Aragog 23:24, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST)